Under Hill
The town of Under Hill is a bit outside of Barley, though not visible to the average traveler. As its name implies, Under Hill is one of the first subterranean towns. It provides a rest stop for those braving the dark tunnels of the Underground. Rather than the usual buildings, almost every home and business is inside a small cave, created by a Sinnoh invention, the Digger Drill. A generator powers the lighting, though it is still dim compared to above ground. The water supply consists of ground water collected in an old tin water tower, one of the few standing structures in the town. Under Hill may be used by any registered PANE member, so long as the place isn't destroyed. It would be very helpful to add any new info that develops in future RPs (with mod discretion). History Under Hill started as an experimental colony, a joint venture by several companies in Daioh. They wanted to test alternative ways of living in the event of a major disaster. Here they developed new methods of water/air filtration, agriculture, and other areas. After enlisting a number of volunteer residents, the town’s population grew to the current population of 700 people. Doctors monitored the health of the inhabitants, advising regular visits above ground or vitamin D supplements. Still, much of the town’s population is pale in skin color. Initially, Under Hill was entirely supported by Daioh companies. Twenty years after its founding, the experiment became self sufficient, no longer needing any support from Daioh. Thus, Under Hill became an official town. Several Daioh companies still operate labs within the town, providing many residents with employment opportunities. The town also served as a prototype for the larger, more advanced, city of Gigarte. Famous For... Under Hill has two main sources of business: mushroom farming and treasure hunting. The mushroom field is located in a closed off tunnel, accessed only through the town. Mushrooms feed off the waste produced by the town; combined with the right amount of moisture, the fungi thrive. These particular mushrooms grow to the size of dinner plates, the size at which they are harvested. The town then trades their produce for other food items. Despite the successful mushroom trade, it is the treasure hunting that brings in the money. The most common find are spheres. These jewels are given to master artisans living in town; they transform the spheres into jewelry and even small sculptures. The finished products are then sold both in Under Hill and across Furoh. The most highly sought after items are the evolution stones and fossils. They fetch high prices from customers not willing to brave the tunnels on their own. Experienced hunters don’t blame them: it is very easy to get lost among the tunnels, and there is always the danger of cave-ins and suffocation. Events The Mushroom Harvest Once a year, residents of Under Hill put on a big festival to mark the beginning of the mushroom harvest. It also marks the day that they became independent of Daioh aid, allowing Under Hill to become an official town. It begins with a parade of trucks filled with freshly harvested mushrooms. They drive across town to get the crop processed. Meanwhile, the rest of the town continues with the festivities, putting up a wide array of mushroom related food items. Mushroom soup, fried mushrooms, even the mushroom twinkie are popular standbys for the festival. While the young people hold small tourneys, the adults participate the most traditional of harvest games: the Hairy Foot contest. Various contestants sit back and take off their shoes, revealing a bushy mass on their feet. Many take the opportunity to decorate such “footwigs” with bows, curls, even highlights. First prize receives a small trophy, the Golden Foot. So far, no one outside of Under Hill has bested the natives.' Landmarks Groudon Shrine Category:Places